


here comes the sun

by philindas



Series: we're in love, aren't we [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: A lazy summer morning.





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Ali requested I write this and I needed some fluff so! Framework AU fam has a fluffy start to a summer day.

Phil wakes up to an empty bed- the sheets are cool to the touch, and he can’t hear Piper whining through the monitor.

He pulls on a shirt as he makes his way downstairs- Julia’s room is empty, and Phil frowns as he heads for the kitchen, intent on making a strong cup of coffee. He’s passing the living room when he sees them, and he pauses.

Melinda had Piper strapped to her chest, the little girl sound asleep, and Julia was beside her on a yoga mat of her own. Melinda was slowly going through her tai chi routine, and Julia was trying to copy her, tongue sticking out in concentration.

Phil leaned against the doorframe, a smile playing around his lips as he watched his girls.

“Too fast, Mama,” Julia chided when Melinda moved her arms in a twisting motion, and Melinda chuckled under her breath, repeating the motion much slower. Julia’s arms moved in a way that wasn’t even close to the pattern, but Melinda smiled down at her.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” she praises her softly, and Julia beams, clapping her hands.

The noise wakes Piper- she scrunches her little nose up before she blinks owlishly up at Melinda, lips parting as she stared up at her mother. Melinda noticed, lifting one hand to softly brush over Piper’s cheek, smiling at her.

“Hello darling,” she whispered, bending to kiss their daughter’s forehead. “Your sister is giggly this morning.”

Phil smiled, and once Melinda had gotten out of her stance, signaling tai chi was over, he walked in, scooping Julia up and smothering in her kisses as she giggled breathlessly, squirming.

“Daddy- Daddy stop! Too many kisses!” she giggled, high-pitched and joy-filled, and Melinda pulled Piper out of the sling across her chest, cradling her in her arms and tickling the underside of Julia’s foot.

“So what’s for breakfast today?” Phil asks, swinging Julia over his shoulder and heading for the kitchen. “How do pancakes sound?”

“Yummy, Daddy!” Julia cried as he strapped her into her booster, clapping her hands on the table. “Mama, can I have juice?”

“Yeah, baby. You want apple?” Melinda asked, placing Piper in Phil’s arms as he turned the coffee maker on. Julia nodded, and Melinda grabbed a sippy cup as Phil started grabbing the ingredients for pancakes, bouncing Piper as she drowsed in his arms.

“Can we swim today Mama?” Julia asked, taking the cup happily and sipping from it, placing it carefully in front of her before she looked up at mother. Melinda looked outside, the sun bright and yellow as it slid into the sky, and she kissed Julia’s head.

“We’ll see, okay? Maybe if Mama doesn’t have work things to do,” she tells her, and Julia nods, content with her answer.

Phil is putting Piper in her swing when Melinda turns around, stroking her chubby little cheek before he goes to grab a frying pan. Melinda presses a kiss between his shoulder blades, nuzzling her nose there, and Phil’s hand comes up to cover hers, squeezing.

“Morning,” he murmurs, and Melinda lifts onto her tiptoes to kiss him when he turns around, his arms warm and strong around her waist.

“It is a good morning,” she whispered, stroking his summer stubbled cheek, smiling. “Want to go to the beach today?”

“Sure you can get away from SHIELD?” he asks, frowning, and Melinda nods, kissing him again.

“I think I can be mom instead of spy for a day,” she replies, looking back at Julia who’s counting on her fingers- which mostly consisted of counting to four and then starting over again. “Think you want some strawberries with your pancakes, Jules?”

“S’berries!” Julia cries, throwing her hands up, and Melinda laughs, going to the fridge. “I liked the tee chee Mama.”

Melinda smiled, coming to kiss the top of Julia’s head, hugging her tightly.

“Me too,” she whispered into her daughter’s hair, breathing in her little girl scent. “Me too, baby girl.”


End file.
